


All That Glitters

by runicmagitek



Series: Pharmercy Week 2018 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Sports, Background Relationships, Crushes, Embarrassing mom, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Pining, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 07:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15769221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/runicmagitek/pseuds/runicmagitek
Summary: Homecoming Week is serious business at Overwatch High, though starting quarterback Fareeha has her thoughts on a particular cheerleader captain than on the big, rivalry game.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - sports

Autumn lingered in the crisp air, outmatched only by the buzz of students heading to school. Bold banners of blue and white adorned every hallway of Overwatch High—Homecoming Week was around the corner. 

While her peers gossiped over potential date material for the dance, Fareeha’s focus lied elsewhere. In between note taking, she scribbled strategies to present to Coach Morrison. She needed to win the most important match of the year—a Friday night game against their longtime rivals, the Talon Warlocks. What better way to prove she was the right choice as starting quarterback than help win the Homecoming game? Her mother would be proud, most certainly, but that victory on her college resume was beyond perfect.

And maybe, just maybe, it would be enough to garner the attention of a certain cheerleader.

Fareeha passed her in between periods daily—a spirited blonde with a radiant smile. They only ever shared a single class together throughout the entirety of their high school career and she spent study hall freshman year with her nose buried in countless biology and chemistry books. Fareeha admired that level of dedication and intellect, even if some of it was beyond her understanding. Regardless, she cherished those moments they walked by. It was enough to lift Fareeha’s spirits.

She was with a friend, discussing lecture notes from AP Physics. She clutched notebooks to her chest, lost in conversation and oblivious to the chaotic hallway. Some punk—a sophomore, for all Fareeha knew—collided into her and knocked those precious notebooks out of her grasp. She gasped, papers flying everywhere. Dropping to her knees, she scurried to retrieve her notes and homework before others stepped on them.

Fareeha didn’t hesitate; she approached the frazzled girl. Calculus could wait.

“Here,” Fareeha said, “let me help.”

Once on her level, she absorbed those wide blue eyes regarding her. That smile rekindled.

“Oh, thank you!”

“Don’t mention it.”

As they stood, she tilted her head. “Say, you’re Amari, right? The new quarterback?”

Fareeha blinked and puffed up her chest. “Yeah, that’s me! Was a tight end the previous year, but hoping I can pull it off.”

“That’s great! I—”

“Angela,” her friend butted in, “we need to get going. We’ll be late to AP Lit.”

Her posture deflated, though as she caught up with her friend, she looked back to Fareeha and waved. “Thanks again for your help!”

That’s right—her name was Angela. How could she possibly forget?

It was Angela, the student council treasurer; Angela, a National Honors Society member; Angela, the returning cheerleading captain; and Angela, a runner-up for Homecoming Queen that year.

Fareeha stared at the ballot later that day. If Friday was the big game, then Saturday was the even bigger celebration. Preparations in the gymnasium were halfway complete, gradually transforming the space into an aquatic-themed dance floor. It was that exact dance floor where the announcement of Homecoming King and Queen took place. 

The thought of Angela crowned as Queen tingled throughout Fareeha. Who better than that radiant young lady? Fareeha frowned at the options for King; if only it could have been her.

_Well, I can_ _’t have everything,_ she sighed while checking the box by Angela’s name. _Already starting quarterback. That_ _’s good enough. Though it would be nice to be King. Or maybe... hmm, I wonder if she has a date to the dance?_ Fareeha laughed at herself. _No, that_ _’s silly. We barely know each other. Besides, she’s probably got her eyes on someone else._

She couldn’t let a pretty girl cloud her thoughts; Fareeha needed to get through the week and be prepared for game time. Everyone was counting on her—the team, her coach, her school, the parents, all of them. If she messed this up, then who would want to hang out with her, let alone go to the Homecoming Dance with her?

“Don’t you worry about a thing,” her mother said the following morning while Fareeha slumped over the kitchen table and pushed scrambled eggs along the plate. “You’re going to be great. I just know it.”

Fareeha sighed. “Yeah, but what if I mess up?”

Ana ruffled Fareeha’s hair. “Even heroes make mistakes. Do the best you can. That’s all anyone expects. And I _know_ you’ll do great.”

Smoothing out her hair, she wrinkled her face. “Easier said than done, Mom.”

“Good thing you’ve always been the type to act than sit on the sidelines,” Ana reminded her, sealing it with a kiss on the temple.

Those words echoed in Fareeha’s mind throughout the school day. She rolled her pen between her fingers and gazed out countless windows. The hours dragged, much to her dismay.

And she swore it froze when she passed by Angela.

Her friend accompanied her down the hall, per usual, but Angela donned her blue and white cheerleader uniform. A blue ribbon held her blonde locks back in a high ponytail with matching eyeshadow swept across her lids. She laughed with her friend, pausing to catch Fareeha’s eye. That smile blossomed as she waved.

Fareeha couldn’t remember if she waved back. Hopefully she did. What kind of loser just stood there and gawked back at their crush?

_Oh fuck. This is a crush. I have a crush. It_ _’s her. Oh shit oh shit oh shit it’s her._ She stormed to the nearest bathroom despite needing to head to class. Her reflection gave way to a burning red face. _Ugh, what if she finds out? What if she laughs at me? What if she never talks to me again? What if she becomes Homecoming Queen and publicly calls me out at the dance for staring at her? Oh my god, maybe I shouldn_ _’t go to the dance... no, no... I’m the starting quarterback. The whole team is going. I have to go. But... ugh, she’ll be there being pretty and I don’t want to ignore her or have her think I’m being weird. What am I to do?!_

Splashing cold water onto her face, Fareeha rushed out in time for Calculus. The numbers and formulas weren’t enough of a distraction; her mind raced with nothing but Angela.

It continued to do so all the way up to the pep rally. Blue and white attire stuffed the bleachers as the entire student body rejoiced before the rival game between the Overwatch Paladins and the Talon Warlocks. Fareeha sat in the back, clapping along with the enthusiastic crowd. Her heart thrummed as her anxiety for both the game and the dance clashed. Now wasn’t the time to be distracted; people were counting on her to follow through.

She held a breath when the varsity cheerleaders took to the center of the gymnasium to perform a routine to top off the pep rally. Angela stood front and center, pom poms in hand and her glowing smile brighter than everything else. An overplayed pop song blared through the speakers as the cheerleaders danced in formation. The students screamed and jumped for them, nearly blocking Fareeha’s view. She peeked past the bodies and managed to lock her sights onto Angela.

Never before had Fareeha bothered to give the cheerleading squad more than passing glances. The guys on the team might have drooled over them, but a hot body alone didn’t sweep Fareeha off her feet. But now she found someone with both qualities: a rich mind and killer looks. Not to mention a kind soul. She recalled their eyes meeting the other day when Angela collected her papers from the floor. That smile... it warmed Fareeha’s heart. If only she could always make Angela smile.

The music climaxed and several cheerleaders supported Angela up for their final stunt. She balanced flawlessly on one foot before bracing herself for a basket toss. Twirling midair, Angela plummeted to the safety of her bases’ arms. The crowd roared. Even Fareeha joined in the thunderous applause. 

If Angela could pull off such a complex move with utmost grace, then surely Fareeha could lead her team towards victory.

As the crowds dispersed from the gymnasium, Fareeha joined her fellow teammates to prepare for the Homecoming game. She donned her equipment and jersey and listened to Coach Morrison’s usual tactics and pep talk. With a resounding cheer, the team donned their helmets and took to the field.

The lights nearly blinded Fareeha, but the excitement from the stands urged her onward. Not a single seat was vacant in the sea of blue and white. She caught sight of her mother by the sidelines, lifting a foam hand marked with #1.

Ana whistled sharply. “Go kick some ass, Fareeha!”

A snort sounded beside her. “Oh my god, is that your _mom_ , Amari?!”

She glared at Lena, yet cracked a slight smile. “Can it, Oxton.”

The embarrassment subsided and gave way to something else. Her eyes drifted to the cheerleading squad flailing for the team emerging onto the field. Front and center, once again, was the lovely young lady who continued to capture Fareeha’s thoughts.

She tried not to stare, shaking her head to free herself from the delightful distraction. _I need to focus on winning. I need to give her a reason to keep cheering._

They faced their opponents—a mass of black and purple jerseys. The Warlocks might have outdone them the previous season, but this year the Paladins would triumph over their rivals. Fareeha was sure to see to that.

But the Warlocks continued to put up a good fight. For every plan the Paladins executed, the Warlocks had a counterattack. It didn’t dissuade Fareeha, though. She bolstered her peers in their huddles, reminded them who the crowds were cheering for. They couldn’t give up now. Not when the score was tied twenty-four to twenty-four. Not when they had two minutes left on the clock in sudden-death overtime.

“We can still win this!” Fareeha shouted past the invigorating roar from the stands. “We rest until it’s over, but for now? Keep fighting! We got this, guys!”

Her team broke from the huddle and returned to the field. Fareeha squatted into position, checking both sides before her eyes settled elsewhere in the distance. Angela stared directly at her, shaking her pom poms with a hopeful smile. 

_She_ _’s just doing her job,_ Fareeha reminded herself while blushing through her helmet. _I should do the same._

She scanned over the defensive line up—the telltale signs of a blitz. Coach Morrison’s original idea wasn’t going to fly if that was the case. Fareeha rolled the tactics in her mind until a solution appeared clear as day.

“Red 22!” she yelled. “Green 18! Blue 19! Hike!”

The ball slipped into her hands. Bodies collided with one another as Fareeha backed up and flicked her eyes about for an opening. Neither Lena nor Genji were in position yet.

_Come on, guys. Don_ _’t leave me hanging._

A blur of white and blue blipped into view. Despite the Warlock cornerback giving Genji hell, it was the only shot she had at making a pass.

Fareeha licked her lips and dropped into position. Before her arm snapped forward, she caught another blur from the corner of her eye. Defensive lineman Ogundimu rushed her with a growl. Her eyes flashed wide. She launched the ball and he tackled her to the ground.

Her entire weight rolled on her ankle. A yelp shot through Fareeha as she crashed into the ground. Several other linemen piled on top to ensure Fareeha stayed pinned down.

But the referee never blew the whistle. Did the pass complete?

Thunderous cheers overwhelmed her more than the bodies on top of her. The linemen gradually stood up. Blue and white confetti floated in the air as the marching band boomed. Fareeha attempted to push herself to seated, only to wince at the pain throbbing in her ankle. She collapsed onto her back, almost missing the face looming above.

“Fareeha?! Oh no, Fareeha, are you alright?!”

She blinked and found Angela gazing upon her with concern contorting her face.

“You took quite a fall,” Angela said, pouting all the while. “Can you move?”

Fareeha shifted her weight and hissed.

“Good enough for me.” Angela lifted her head to shout. “Medic! She’s injured!” Then she looked back down. “Hang in there, Fareeha,” she said with a slight smile, “you’re going to be alright.”

Not only did the field medic arrive, but so did the rest of her team and Coach Morrison. They grinned and cheered.

“What a throw, Amari!”

“We didn’t think you’d get a clear shot!”

“Man, it was so awesome! You should’ve seen Coach Reyes’ face!”

The realization widened Fareeha’s eyes. “Did... did we win?”

Coach Morrison helped her up to seated. “You tell me, champ.”

She peered past her teammates. The final score read on the opposite end of the field: twenty-four to thirty.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 - AU ~~I mean, it's been an AU since day 4, but it's more focused on said AU instead of the sports~~

A sprained ankle was nothing to laugh at. Neither was showing up to the Homecoming Dance on crutches, but it was either that or mope at home.

“Who cares if you’re on crutches?” Ana tried to encourage Fareeha. “You helped win that close game last night. Everyone is going to be fist bumping you or hip bumping you or whatever you kids do these days.”

“Mom, it’s a _dance_. The Homecoming _Dance_. How am I supposed to dance when I have to stay off my ankle?”

“Just because you can’t dance doesn’t mean you can’t have fun. I used to go to plenty of school functions when I was your age and just sat around chatting with friends.”

Fareeha heaved out a sigh and scowled at the wall. “No one’s going to want to do that.”

“Oh, you don’t know that! Plus, I think you should get out of the house and have some fun, don’t you think? I mean—” She leaned into Fareeha. “Unless you want to hang out with your cool ol’ mom here and—”

“Mom.”

“—help me eat this new recipe I found on Pinterest—”

“ _Mom_.”

“—and watch some reruns of the A-Team—”

“Alright, Mom!” She nudged Ana away. “I’ll go to the dance! Geez!”

“Ah, I love it when a plan comes together!”

Thankfully, Ana didn’t submit her to any more verbal torture when she helped Fareeha prepare for the evening. She braided the front of Fareeha’s hair, applied her makeup, and ironed her slacks and deep blue button-down shirt. Fareeha gazed at her reflection as Ana implemented some finishing touches; not too shabby, even with the crutches.

Maybe even Angela would turn her head when Fareeha wobbled by.

“And what are you thinking about?”

Ana’s question jostled Fareeha back to reality. “Huh?”

“You’re blushing all over! Is my young lady thinking of someone special? Maybe someone who will be at the dance?”

“What?! No! Of course not!”

“Alright,” Ana said with a grin. “I’ll take your word for it.”

As was tradition before the Homecoming Dance, the football team amassed at Coach Morrison’s house for a cookout. Ana dropped Fareeha off, smothering her with reminders for the evening.

“And don’t leave the gymnasium before the dance is over.”

“Okay, Mom.”

“And don’t eat too many sweets.”

“Okay, Mom.”

“And don’t do any drugs in the bathroom with—”

“Mom! I get it!”

Ana smiled and waved out the window. “Your dear ol’ mother worries. That’s all!”

She smiled back, albeit slightly. “I’ll be fine.”

“Good! Because I was going to tell you don’t forget to have fun!”

With a laugh, she waved goodbye and headed to the massive group on the front lawn. Her peers beckoned to her, already ogling at her sprained ankle.

“Aw, man!” Genji pouted. “No cast?! I was excited about doodling dragons all over it!”

“Nah, just a sprained ankle,” Fareeha said with a chuckle. “I should be good in another week or two.”

“At least you didn’t break anything,” Lena chimed in. “That was quite a hit you took, Amari!”

She puffed up her chest. “Anything for the team. It was—”

“Oh, Fareeha! Don’t forget to be nice to that crush of yours!”

Blush burned her face. Whipping around, she glared at the car still idle on the road. “Mom! Leave! _Now_!”

Ana grinned and waved, saying her final farewells as she drove off.

A series of snickers trickled into earshot.

“Wait, Amari has a _crush_?”

“Oooo, who is it?!”

“It’s no one!” Fareeha flailed a crutch at them, despite their laughter.

Before the others teased her to death, Coach Morrison called out to her from his grill. She exchanged playful shoves with Genji before approaching him.

“Hey, Coach,” she said, hoping her face wasn’t as red as the damn bottle of ketchup.

“Hey, champ. How’s your ankle holding up?”

“Well enough for me to still go to the dance so long as I... you know, don’t actually dance.”

He smirked. “I’m glad you were still able to make it. Wouldn’t be a celebration without you here.” He motioned to the table beside him. “Relax and I’ll grab you some chow.”

Doing just that, Fareeha smiled as her paper plate filled up with chips, pasta salad, and a juicy burger, all thanks to Coach Morrison. She savored the food along with the company of her teammates filtering in to check up on her. Together, they laughed and munched until the sun sank beneath the horizon. It was almost enough to forget the anxiety held within the dance itself.

Almost.

Fareeha hitched a ride with Lena and her date, Emily, on over to the school gymnasium. As they neared the illuminated building, butterflies ricocheted off of Fareeha’s stomach. _I can_ _’t blow this,_ she thought. _Just be cool. Maybe you_ _’ll see Angela. Maybe she won’t laugh at your stupid crutches._

Music thrummed through the gymnasium and boomed to its full volume as Fareeha stepped inside. The interior was transformed, one half depicting a summer-side beach and the other complete with a pirate ship and mythical sea creatures. Students swarmed to the center to dance while the rest socialized by one of the many oceanic structures. A dim, blue light cast over the gymnasium with a disco ball glittering above.

And that’s when Fareeha found her.

Angela danced with fellow cheerleaders, her white sundress twirling with her motions. That smile on her face... Fareeha imagined she laughed and sang along with the lyrics. The sight alone warmed her heart, only to break at the knowledge that she couldn’t join Angela if she tried.

With a defeated sigh, she resigned herself to a distant, seashell table. Despite her location, others found their way to Fareeha, each one praising her on the previous night’s game. Of course they expressed worry over her ankle, but Fareeha smiled nonetheless.

“Just need to stay off my feet for a bit,” she told them.

“Oh.... Bet it sucks tonight. Can’t dance or anything, right?”

Her eyes fell. “Right.”

Beloved teachers brought her cupcakes and punch while her teammates checked up on her. The brief company lifted her spirits, though the moment a popular song blared to life, they squealed and darted to the dance floor. Fareeha quietly sat and watched.

_At least they_ _’re having fun,_ she kept to herself.

Halfway into the night, the festivities paused for the reveal of the new Homecoming King and Queen. Fareeha mustered her strength to stand and maneuver to the announcement. Whispers flowed past her, each one speculating the results. Once the gymnasium fell into complete silence, the announcer spoke.

“And this year’s Homecoming King is... Genji Shimada!”

The crowd applauded, but it was the entirety of the Paladins who howled for their wide receiver. Fareeha managed to punch his shoulder playful when he passed by to claim his crown. _Scored the winning touchdown and crowned Homecoming King. Can_ _’t get better than that._

“And now, for this year’s Homecoming Queen....”

The students quieted once more, awaiting their new queen.

“Angela Ziegler!”

Fareeha gasped. A spark ignited in her heart. She did it—Angela won. As the students cheered, Fareeha expressed her joy with a sharp whistle. Angela bounced on up to the mini-stage to receive her crown, just as starstruck by the reveal as Fareeha was with her on a daily basis.

Though as the crowd dispersed, whispers replaced the applause.

“Hasn’t Genji been crushing on her since grade school?”

“Not too surprising. They have known each other since kindergarten.”

“He’s always at her locker after second period.”

“I thought he was dating someone else?”

“Like that matters to Genji. You know how he is.”

“Oh, I’m so jealous of her! They get to dance together now!”

A massive sledgehammer smashed into Fareeha’s heart and dissolved it to dust. Of course Genji was a catch with the ladies—popular, stellar looks, participated in anything and everything. And he was a good friend to boot, albeit a touch short-sighted. Fareeha couldn’t fault him for any of that. He deserved his crown as much as Angela. 

Of course people gazed upon them and saw an item. Fareeha looked at them and found a dream she could never have.

She swayed on her crutches in the back. Everyone else squealed as Genji and Angela took to the dance floor. They held each other close. Their lips moved, but the music drowned out their words. Genji smirked and whispered into her ear. Angela smiled and giggled.

Unable to watch any longer, Fareeha headed for the exit.

Outside on the steps, stray students lingered for fresh air with their respective dates. After a moment, a Mr. Wilhelm broke up the make-out sessions to corral them back inside. 

He paused by Fareeha. “You alright, Amari?”

Fareeha sat down, crutches sprawled out beside her with her injured leg stretched out. “Yeah... just needed to get away from the excitement.”

“Well, as long as you’re not getting into trouble.”

She shrugged. “Kind of hard to do that, but not to worry, Mr. Wilhelm.”

Once alone, Fareeha dragged a knee into her chest to cling to. She closed her eyes and buried her face there. Why wouldn’t the dreadful sensation in her heart go away? She longed to simultaneously scream and vomit. 

_She wasn_ _’t ever going to like you, anyways,_ Fareeha thought. _She_ _’s way beyond your league. Not to mention she has better things to do than hang out with you. You’re not a pretty boy or a cheerleader friend. Just... get over it and move on._

Silently crying, Fareeha fished out her phone from her back pocket. She pulled up her mother’s number. Maybe it was time to call it a night and head home. No one was going to miss her at the party. What could she even do with a busted ankle, anyways? So much for dancing. But Ana would pick her up without question, even if she’d question Fareeha like the worried mother she was.

Her thumb hovered over the _call_ button. Only the glow of the screen illuminated her face.

“Fareeha?”

That voice. She jolted upright and looked back. Angela stood there with tented eyebrows and a loose fist over her chest.

Those blue eyes flashed wider. “Hey, are you okay?”

Fareeha rubbed her eyes dry as best as possible. “Y-yeah. I’m fine.”

Angela tilted her head. “Um, you sure?”

“Yeah.” She paused. “What... what are you doing out here?”

Her posture slumped. “I was looking for you, but I couldn’t find you anywhere. Mr. Wilhelm said you were outside, so... here I am.” She averted her gaze. “But if I’m bothering you, I can—”

“It’s alright.”

Angela perked back up.

“I.…” Fareeha turned her phone’s screen off and returned it to her pocket. “I’d like you to stay,” she said somehow, despite her fluttering heart.

With a smile, Angela nodded and took a seat beside her. She smelled of roses and fresh rain. She kicked off her black kitten heels and placed her crown on her lap.

“Congrats, by the way,” Fareeha said, gesturing to the crown. “I voted for you.”

Was she... blushing? “You did?”

“Um... yeah. Why not, right?” _Smooth, Amari. Real smooth._

“Oh.” Regardless, Angela smiled. “Thank you, then.” She tucked wavy hair behind her ear to reveal orange studs to match her bangle. “I... I was cheering for you.”

“For... me? When?”

She giggled. “At the game last night, silly.”

“But that’s like, your job, right?”

“Yeah, I guess, but....” She chewed her glossy lower lip and Fareeha nearly died. “I kept thinking how I wanted _you_ to win.”

Now it was Fareeha’s turn to blush. “Really?”

“Really really. You’re a great player and it shows. I’m sure a lot of people tell you that often, but... I wanted you to know that. From me, anyways.”

Fareeha almost forgot how to breathe.

“But I was more worried about your well-being than the game.” Angela’s features saddened. “Everyone was so caught up with winning that they never bothered to notice you were hurt. I dropped my pom poms and ran to you as soon as I could. No one should have to suffer to let the masses relish in a victory.”

“I... never thought of it like that.”

“Yeah, maybe I’m just weird. I _do_ want to make it into nursing school after graduation, but... I don’t know, maybe I’m too sensitive.”

“I don’t think so.”

Angela locked eyes with Fareeha.

“You’re really a good person, Angela,” she said. “Like a genuinely good person. What better than someone who leads by example.”

“I was just really worried.” She fidgeted in place. Had she ever been shy before?

“Well... regardless, it means a lot that you rushed out to me.”

Her blue eyes wandered to Fareeha’s sprained ankle. “Are you feeling better?”

“I mean, I’ve felt worse, so I’ll take what I can get.”

That at least made Angela giggle. “I hope you’re not overexerting yourself.”

“Nope. No dancing for me tonight, that’s for sure.”

“I’m sorry.”

Fareeha shrugged. “It’s okay. Not like you tackled me and sprained my ankle.”

“I, uh....”

Heat flooded Fareeha’s face. So did Angela’s.

“Th-that’s not what I meant!” Fareeha rushed out. “I just... I didn’t want you to feel bad because I busted my ankle and I didn’t mean to imply that you—”

“It’s okay, Fareeha!” With a gentle laugh, Angela waved open palms at her. “I... I meant I was sorry you couldn’t dance tonight.”

“Oh.” Fareeha swallowed hard. “Um... yeah. I guess I can dance when I’m better.”

“Yeah.”

After a pause, Fareeha sighed and cast her eyes to the stars. “Besides, I don’t want to hold you back from having a good time tonight.”

“What do you mean?”

Angela’s hesitance caught Fareeha off guard. “I, uh... the dancing? I figured you’d want to be doing that? Like, instead of talking to me?”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, you really seemed to like dancing with Genji and—”

Laughter broke through the night. Fareeha furrowed her brow and lowered her gaze back to Angela. Tears squeezed past her shut lids as she cracked up. 

“Oh wow, that was rich!” She grinned while drying her eyes. “I needed that laugh!”

“I-I wasn’t... trying to be funny?”

“Legit?” Angela snickered. “What, you thought we were going out or something because we danced as King and Queen?”

Fareeha blinked. “I mean....”

“We might have been friends since we were little, but he’s like a brother to me. A big ol’ nerdy brother.”

“I... thought he had a crush on you?”

“Oh please, he teases me and nothing more. He knows I’m not interested.”

“Really...?”

“Yeah, really.” 

“But you two looked like you were having a lot of fun dancing back there.”

Angela’s eyes fell to her lap while running her hands over one another. “I... no, this is stupid.”

“Pfff, nothing you could say could possibly be stupid.”

“Well, it’s.... I was asking him for advice.”

Fareeha raised an eyebrow. “Seriously? Shimada? For advice? On what?”

Angela’s stare pierced Fareeha. “On what to do when the person you wanted to ask for a dance has a sprained ankle.”

_Oh_ _…._ OH.

This wasn’t happening. This was all some fever dream. Maybe she never went to the dance. Maybe she was home in bed and Ana would wake her up any second to make sure she was alright.

But nothing faded. Angela sat before her, shy eyes regarding her with nothing but affection.

Still, a drop of doubt rippled through her heart. “You, uh....” Fareeha looked behind her, as if Angela was talking to someone else. “You mean... _me_?” she finally squeaked out, eyes returning to Angela.

A nervous chuckle spilled out of her. “Yeah, um....” Angela rubbed her neck and struggled to maintain eye contact. “Unless someone else has a sprained ankle, too. Then that would be awkward.”

“Y-yeah, it would.”

Silence drifted by. It almost suffocated Fareeha.

“So,” she found the courage to ask, “what did Shimada tell you?”

“Well... he said to spend some time with the person in question. You know, sit pretty and talk or whatever. He said, ‘Chicks _love_ when you do that.’”

Fareeha snorted. “That does sound like something he’d say.”

“Yeah, he’s always made me laugh.”

“And you are sitting pretty, so you got that down to a science.”

Angela squeaked. Fareeha stared.

“I... said that out loud... didn’t I?”

“I mean... I thought I imagined it, so... maybe?”

Fareeha buried her reddened face in her palms. “Fuck, I’m messing this all up.”

“N-no! It’s okay!” Angela gently patted her back. “It’s... I don’t think someone’s ever told me that.”

She peeked through her fingers. “You’re joking, right?”

“Like, guys have made lewd comments, because they’re idiots, but that’s not the same as someone genuinely thinking you’re pretty.” She looked away. “I mean... I’m assuming you’re being genuine.”

“Angela.”

Fareeha reached for her hand, thankful she never flinched away. She held that delicate, soft hand with the utmost care. In time, those blue eyes returned to her, the moonlight reflecting off of them.

“You,” Fareeha murmured, “are the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met. And not just on the outside. You’re kind and honest and... what’s not to love? People who don’t see that when they meet you are blind or straight up dumb.”

“You... you mean that?”

“Of course I do! I... just wish I had told you sooner. Like, four years sooner. I guess I was worried you’d think I was beneath you or something.”

“Seriously?”

“Yeah, legit. It’s dumb, I know, but—”

“And here I thought it was an unrequited puppy crush.”

Fareeha almost choked on her saliva. “Wait, _what_?”

“I remember walking home and seeing you at the park practicing with the football team freshman year. I thought you looked so cool, but I never knew who you were. Even the other cheerleaders were too busy gawking over the senior boys to ever bother remembering the fellow freshman warming the benches the whole season. We never shared homeroom or any classes... but we had study hall together that one time. Geez, my time management was horrible back then. I always crammed my homework in last minute and never had time to sneak in Snapchat like everyone else. By the time I was done, I wanted to sit next to you and say hello at least, but the bell rang and I never saw you again. Guess that’s one of the downsides of being in such a massive high school.

“But when I ran into you recently, I remembered you. And I was so proud of you becoming the starting quarterback. And you were so sweet and helped me with my fallen papers and... it made me so happy.” She squeezed Fareeha’s hand. “All I ever wanted was to get to know that pretty girl playing football.”

Fareeha said nothing. Not at first. Internally, however, she squealed to another plane of existence.

“You... you _liked_ me? This whole time?!”

Angela chewed her lip. “Um... yeah? Maybe?”

“Oh man, and this whole time I thought you would never be bothered by the likes of me.”

“I guess that’s why I never said anything. So many people have said I’m scary due to all the AP and honors classes I’m in. Or they think I’m a goody-two-shoes. It’s one or the other. Regardless, people are intimidated by me for some reason and... I don’t know, I thought you wouldn’t want to hang out with someone like me.”

“Why?!”

Angela pouted. “I don’t know! Maybe you’d want someone else.”

“Sweet jeebus, why would I ever want that?! I’ve been feeling like an idiot over here, because I’ve been crushing on a girl whose name I couldn’t remember until this week. I don’t want someone else; all I want is _you_ , Angela Ziegler!”

She laughed. At least there was that. “The feeling’s mutual, Fareeha Amari.”

So was this what love was like? A pounding heart accompanied by constant nausea at all times? All because of a pretty girl? It was almost no different from crushing on her from afar. 

_But this?_ She glanced over their clasped hands. _This I could get used to._

“So... what do we do now?” Fareeha asked.

“Well, I don’t want to force you to dance.”

She chuckled. “Would you take a rain check?”

Angela giggled with her. “I’d love to.” She paused and licked her lips. “Um... maybe we could hang out?”

“Like, right now?”

“No, silly, like later on! I don’t know, maybe you can come over to my place or I can go to yours.... It doesn’t have to be special. Maybe we can study together and chill.”

“Well, be warned, my Mom might talk your ear off and show you embarrassing pictures of me.”

“That’s okay, my parents would do the same.”

They laughed together and their shoulders bumped. When had Angela scooted closer?

“Though if your ankle is still healing,” Angela added, “maybe it would be best if I visited you?”

“Yeah, that’s probably the best idea.”

“How’s next Saturday?”

“Works for me.”

“Cool! So... it’s a date? Or something?”

Fareeha inhaled and managed to contain her flailing. “Yeah. We can call it a date.”

“Perfect. I can’t wait.” After a moment, Angela rested her head on Fareeha’s shoulder. “Thank you.”

She peeked down at her. “For what?”

“For being better than I ever imagined.”

Biting back a grin, Fareeha nuzzled into the top of Angela’s head.

They shared the quiet company of one another while the distant hum of music and celebration flowed behind them. Fareeha yearned to sit next to her forever.

Angela perked up at one point. “Oh, I love this song!”

Fareeha listened more carefully to the melody. Upon recognizing the lyrics, she raised an eyebrow. “Really?”

“It’s one of my favorites.”

“You didn’t strike me as a Led Zeppelin fan, never mind a classic rock.”

“Well, maybe not a _real_ fan. They always play this as the last song for every Homecoming Dance. My parents would ground me if they caught me listening to anything like this. I kind of stick to what’s on the radio or whatever we’re practicing to in cheerleading.”

“Damn, they’re going to hate me.”

“Why’s that?”

“My mom grew up on the classics like that. Raised me with them, too. She still has all her vinyl record collection, too.”

Angela gasped. “She does?!”

“Oh yeah. It’s kind of impressive, but I guess I’m biased. Um... if you want, we could listen to the records next—”

“I would love that!”

Angela almost pounced Fareeha with that embrace of hers. She returned the gesture in kind.

“So,” she spoke into Angela’s ear, “you’re a rock and roll queen. Any other secrets I should know about?”

“Well.... One time last year, my friend Mei and I skipped an exam to go to the beach.”

Fareeha feigned shock. “You troublemaker you! And I was worried _I_ _’d_ be a bad influence on you!”

“Oh, stop!” She playfully whacked Fareeha. “We were already acing the class, but I still felt guilty, even though it was my idea.”

“You lil’ devil.”

While their amusement died, their embrace never loosened. Angela gently swayed in time with the echoes of Stairway to Heaven and hummed along. Fareeha smiled and held her close, savoring every second.

It might not have been a slow dance, but it was good enough for her.

As the song faded out, the students cheered one last time from within. Several cars already lined up outside, no doubt parents of underclassmen. Fareeha straightened up, as did Angela.

“Guess the dance is over now,” Angela said, eyes to her lap.

“Yeah. Been quite a night.”

“Thank you for letting me spend it with you.”

Fareeha tried her best not to grin like an idiot. “Thank _you_ for finding me. I would never have if you hadn’t.”

“I’ll need to thank Genji, too, for finally giving me the kick in the butt to approach you.”

“Yeah, he’s a good guy.” Fareeha paused. “Wait, _finally_? Has he _known_ this whole time you’ve liked me?!”

“I mean... not really? I asked about you a bunch over the years. I knew you were friends, but I didn’t want to be weird about you. I only told him straight up the other day. You know, after you helped me with my papers. But just because I never told him doesn’t mean he didn’t know, so... maybe?”

“Dear lord, that guy is going to be the death of us, I swear.”

The doors opened behind them and gave way to a gradual flow of students exiting the gymnasium. Angela helped Fareeha up to standing as they avoided the others weaving around them. In time, Lena bounced on over with an arm wrapped around Emily.

“Hey, there you are!” Lena flashed a smile. “I was looking all over for you!”

“Sorry about that,” Fareeha said. “Hope it wasn’t that much of a hassle.”

“Nah, not really. Genji told me to chill. Also said you might be out here, so shows what I know, am I right?”

Had she not been clutching both her of crutches, Fareeha would have smacked an open palm to her face.

“So, you ready to head out?” Lena asked.

“Yeah, I’m good.” Then she paused and looked at Angela. “Um... do you need a lift or—”

“Oh, my parents actually dropped me off. They should be here soon, but thanks. Can I... at least walk you to the car?”

Fareeha smiled. “Yeah, of course.”

Upon reaching Lena’s car down a block, Angela helped open the rear door and offered further assistance with Fareeha’s crutches while she slipped inside. Before she closed the door, Angela bent at the hip and tucked blonde locks behind her ear.

“So... see you next Saturday?” she asked.

Fareeha nodded. “Next Saturday.”

“Perfect.”

She hesitated for a moment. Then she eased in, closed her eyes, and pressed her lips into the corner of Fareeha’s mouth. That warmth and softness lingered, only to spread through her when Angela inevitably pulled back.

Their eyes met and Fareeha swore the world froze.

“Thanks again,” Angela murmured. “For everything.”

The words lodged into Fareeha’s throat. She gazed dumbstruck as Angela closed the door and waved goodbye.

It wasn’t until Lena cleared her throat that Fareeha returned to reality.

“So,” Lena drew out, “you two have fun?”

“Oh, shut up,” Fareeha muttered, covering her face with her hands.

“Guess I’m going to have to tell Genji to pay up.”

Fareeha parted her fingers. “ _What_?”

“Oh, it’s nothing. Just five bucks on who was going to make a move first: you or Angie. I was convinced there was no way you’d ever do anything and he felt the same about her. But here we are and I even got a witness. Isn’t that right, babe?”

While Emily hummed her approval, Fareeha almost launched herself into the front of the car. “You two had a bet this whole week?!”

“Pffff, dear lord, no. It’s been, like... what, three years, now?”

Fareeha screamed the entire ride home.

 

* * *

 

“There’s my girl!” Ana paused the TV and flipped around to perch herself on the back of the couch. “How was the dance?”

Fareeha crawled into view on her crutches. “It was... good. Really good.”

Ana smiled. “Oh, that’s great to hear! See?! I told you that going out was a good idea.”

“Yeah, it was.” Fareeha sighed, her thoughts drifting back to that sweet, yet fleeting kiss Angela gave her.

“You kept off your foot and everything?”

“Yeah, no dancing.”

“Not even with Angela?”

The shock smacked her in the gut, almost enough to physically knock her over.

“ _What_?!”

“Oh, is that not her name?”

“What are you talking about?!”

“Your crush. I figured that was her. Hmm, maybe I was—”

“Mom, how do you even remotely know that?!”

“Oh! I had some time before my shows, so I wanted to have your bedsheets all clean for you before you came home and you had this notebook on your desk that had hearts drawn all over it with Angela Ziegler written in all of—”

“Why would you look at my stuff?!”

“I didn’t look through it! Yeesh, I caught a glimpse of it and figured that was the girl you liked. I wasn’t, as you’d say, _weird_ about it!” 

“Oh my god.” Fareeha shook her head. “I can’t even bring her here next Satur—”

“Oh, _she_ _’s coming over_?!”

“Not anymore, _Mom_!”

“But I want to meet her!”

“Nope!”

“Is she _cute_?”

“Mom! _Stop_!”

“Oh, look at you! You’re blushing!” She leaned in further and wiggled her eyebrows. “You know, your dear ol’ mother here knows a thing or two about high school crushes.”

“Dear lord, I’m going to my room.”

“Did I ever tell you that Reinhardt asked me out to the Homecoming Dance back when I was a senior?”

“Oh my—Wait, Mr. _Wilheim_?!”

“Is that what you kids are calling him these days?”

“ _He_ _’s my history teacher_!”

“Oh, how the times fly!”

“This conversation is over.”

“Do you know what everyone used to say to us whenever he stopped by my locker?”

“Nope. Don’t care.”

Ana swayed in her seat and dropped into a sing-song voice. “Ana and Reinhardt sittin’ in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-”

“ _GOODNIGHT, MOM_.”

“Oh, and for the record,” Ana called up the stairs after Fareeha scaled them, “this Angela girl is more than welcome to come over next Saturday! I’ll make tea and cookies and—”

Fareeha shut the door by that point and collapsed into her bed. She screamed into her pillow, flipped over, and caught her breath. Once her mother’s teasing died out, she brushed fingertips over the corner of her mouth. Despite all the frustrations and anxiety, it was all worth it.

Next Saturday couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
